Tears in My Lap
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: Maya is thinking about how Eric broke up with her to be with Bridget. It wasn't fair that he fell in love with Bee when he and Maya were dating. So why does Maya still love him?


I watched as a tear fell onto my waiting hands. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I was crying over a guy. But he wasn't just a guy… He was so much more. He had seemed so perfect. So how could he have hurt her like this? 

Eric had always seemed like the perfect gentleman, even when he broke up with her to be with that "Bee." That was what had made it so very difficult…..

"_Maya, can we meet somewhere for lunch today?" Eric asked over the phone. I immediately put down the magazine that I had been reading and clutched my legs closer to my stomach._

"_Yeah, of course. But aren't you at that soccer camp still?" I had been dreaming about seeing Eric again, but I hadn't imagined that it would be anytime soon. Not that I was complaining._

"_I'm getting the weekend off. I really need to talk to you about something. What time would be good for you?" Something was strange about this conversation, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was that I hadn't known that Eric was getting this weekend off, even though he normally told me whenever one was coming up. That must be it, I decided._

"_How about noon? We could go to that fancy restaurant down the street. I've been wanting to try it for forever." I tried to ignore the fact that Eric didn't seem like himself._

"_That would be great. I'll see you then. Bye." And he immediately hung the phone before I could tell him how much I missed him and how much I loved him. Something was definitely wrong._

_I set down the telephone and began to get ready for the lunch date. Pretty soon, it was a quarter to twelve and time to leave for the restaurant. That was another thing that was bothering me; Eric always picked me up for our dates. Maybe Eric was sad for some reason and not thinking. Maybe some relative died and he's come to tell me, I thought. That must be it, I decided, something must have happened with his family. I walked into the restaurant confident in my relationship._

"_Hey, Maya," he said as soon as I entered the restaurant. We hugged and he pecked me on the cheek. I decided that he was definitely depressed about something. "I already ordered you a Coke."_

"_Oh, thanks so much! Now, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" I asked, so that I would stop worrying. Eric looked surprised at my abruptness._

"_Well, I need to talk to you about something, Maya, something important."_

"_You said."_

"_Yes, well. First off I want to tell you that you have been absolutely wonderful these past few months. Absolutely wonderful about not being able to see me all summer because of soccer camp. Absolutely wonderful while meeting my family. You were just absolutely wonderful the entire time that we have met." I couldn't believe it! He was going to propose to me! That's why he wasn't himself and seemed nervous. "Anyway, Maya, I feel awful for doing this, but I want to break up with you." What? Break up with me? _

"_What? Why? What have I done?" I asked as tears fell down my cheeks. I saw some couples that were eating at the table next to us glance over at me. I didn't care. Let them think what they are going to think, I had more important things to deal with._

_Eric didn't answer me. He just sat there with his hands folded in his lap looking at my face. "You didn't find someone else, did you?" I asked suddenly. I had always feared that he would fall in love with someone else. He was just too perfect for me. We couldn't stay a couple with me being so beneath him._

_Horrified, I watched as Eric slowly nodded. "I am so sorry," he said softly. The tears wouldn't cease. They continued to fall onto the tabletop, making small puddles._

"_It's Bridget, isn't it?" I asked him. I recalled when I had found her picture in his drawer and he had told me all about what had happened. He had said that he was not in love with her anymore and I had believed him. Why had I believed him?_

_He once again slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry," he said again as another wave of tears overcame me._

Just thinking about it, made me horribly sad. I missed Eric. I had loved him. But now, he found someone else to love, someone who was just like him. She played soccer, had tons of energy, didn't think. That's how he had described her the time that I found the photograph.

If only I was the lucky girl who Eric loved. She must really be something to be loved by him, I decided. I wondered how quickly Eric would tell her that he loved her. Then, I realized that he was a gentleman and would wait until a respectable amount of time had passed. I wished them both happiness. I wished them this happiness for two reasons: anyone that he loved must be worthy of love and… I still loved Eric and would wish him no harm.


End file.
